kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Addendums
thumb The book of Addendums is a book (or a volume within a series of books) that contain many of the addendum laws within the kingdom. Background The Kingdom of Daventry (KQGS) is a land ruled by many laws, bylaws, proclamations, decrees, addendums, amendments and mandates. Usually it is the guards who write the laws, and then get the king approve and enact them. Then the guards execute and maintain the laws. This is a daily ritual, daily decrees are made, and the royals have to finish the paperwork each day (this can pile up very fast, and prevent any other work or adventuring from being finished). Any suggested changes to Addendums made by the king must be submitted and approved by the Official Court of Amendments to Addendums (which is likely also run by the guards). Guard Mandates The Guard Mandate governs everything Royal Guards are allowed to do, including their duties and limitations. This is apparently what gives Guards the power to create, execute, and maintain the laws of the land. The only limit is that the King must sign off, enact and approve written laws before they can go into affect. Proclamations *Proclamation 741 - Wednesdays are officially Opposite Day. *Proclamation 757 - Requires a tax collector to announce themselves to an occupant, before occupant is allowed to unlock their doors. *Proclamation 1748.2 - Requires that the eye from a hideous beast, will actually need to be from a hideous beast. No adorably cute, fuzzy, or tiny creature eyes will be accepted. *Proclamation 4637371346737877633.1½ - Any knight who voluntarily leaves the Knight Tournament competition needs to sign the release form on the back of his portrait. Daventry Decrees *Decree 1.21 - Declaration of the winner of the Duel of Wits.A reference to 1.21 GigaWatts from Back to the Future. *Decree 346 - A ban on army feeding in Daventry. *Decree 91123 - Guards are not allowed to eat at the king's table (or with the king). *Decree 3214 - All duel victories must be witnessed and verbally notarized by a royal guard such that it can be recorded for posterity in our tournament record. *Decree 3214.6½ - Notarization of winner of Duel of Wits. *Daventry Decree 6645 - A royal guard once commanded, must never, under no circumstances, abandon his post while on duty. *Daventry Decree 74311 - No animals are allowed at the table. *Decree 867530 - The king is to receive a daily foot rub. Note: When Opposite Day is in effect, the king must give his guard a foot rub. *Decree 8675309 - Addendums *Addendum 2 - Royal Guards may accept peanut butter sandwiches in times of distress. *Addendum 2, Section 5 - Adds another lap to a race. *Addendum 6 - Affordable custard initiative, a spoonful of custard is the only joy some get in this life. *Addendum 27B/6Stroke 6 - The Bridge Troll Union must... allow Royal Guards to march over them in full armor and sharpened boots.The exact rule is not made clear, but its implied by the discussion *Addendum 37-Z - Adds another lap to a race. *Addendum 94 - Unknown. *Addendum 237A - Royal Guards can only leave their posts if someone is in distress and in need of assistance of a life or death nature. *Addendum 543 - Unknown *Addendum 4295 - Unknown *Addendum 4934 - Allows competitors to continue in the Duel of Strength as long as they do not touch the water by any means (landing in a raft, or the back of at troll). Actions will not be considered 'cheating'. *Addendum 48677 - The King of Daventry may choose any worthy male to succeed the throne. Only a man can take over the throne. The above statement shall be modified to read: The King of Daventry may choose any worthy person to succeed them.Graham notes this first in Chapter 2: "They were right". Gart mentions it again in Chapter 3: Something to do with favorites (he believes Gwendolyn is his favorite), and it's in the way of Gart's plans. The theory is that it has something to do with who is next in line for the throne. *Addendum 90210 - Grants the King executive power over costuming and uniforms.A reference to Beverly Hills 90210 *Addendum 495093 - Unknown *Daventry Decree P33P3R5 - No one can deny a staring contest when challenged by the royal family. Amendment *Amendment 70, Article 4 - In the spirit of equal opportunity, the new rules state that you can schedule a make-up Chivalry Test, if, and only if, the circumstances for ones absence were extenuating. Appeals Rules related to Ice Cream for Breakfast Day. Graham has appealed the Ice Cream for Breakfast Day on several occasions (over the course of at least a year). Some changes include changing the ice cream flavor to choco-chip from whatever flavor he chose the previous year. Another change was cutting half the castle's subsidy for the day to 'half' from the previous year. Unsorted *Strict decrees forbid Royal Guards from accepting bribes. *Addendum created that would allow Royal Guards to wear socks over their boots when marching over trolls. The guards would still sharpen their boots and march as they wished, but the socks would protect the trolls. *Possible addendum that would allow a knight hopeful (who has left willingly or gone missing) let them back into the tournament if you bring back an eye (for the introductory mission). *addendums and paperwork needed to start a business in Daventry *Rule for Duel of Strength: "If you stay dry, you win." *Graham decreed that all spinning wheels be destroyed, so that he would not have anymore reminders of 'impossible riddles'. *A guard may only be allowed to leave his/her post in times of distress. Or if a pet's bowl needs a refill. *Restoration of budgets on personal Royal Steeds. *Using surplus budget to mask the oder of #2. *Changes to Addendums are made at the Official Court of Amendments to Addendums. *30 day holding period is usually required for amendments of certain nature (changing of power). The king may request a waiver of the period, if their are undue hardships such as an imminent death. *Official addendum that outlaws pancakes. Behind the scenes From unused script there were also 'acts'. There was to be a No Squirrels Left Behind Act. References Category:Books (KQC2) Category:Laws (KQGS)